Digital subscriber line (DSL) technologies employ twisted pairs or twisted pair copper cables to carry high-speed broadband data signals over local telephone network. DSL services are delivered simultaneously with wired telephone service or plain old telephone service (POTS) on the same twisted pair. Voice signals or POTS signals are transmitted using frequency bands up to about 4 kilohertz (kHz), whereas DSL signals are transmitted at frequencies above 4 kHz. International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Sector (ITU-T) defined various DSL standards including asymmetric DSL (ADSL), ADSL2, ADSL2plus, very-high-bit rate DSL (VDSL), and VDSL2, and fast access to subscriber terminals (G.fast) with increasing data rates. The increasing data rates are achieved by employing greater bandwidths and/or advanced signal processing techniques. However, high data rates that approach about 150 megabits per second (Mbps) up to about 1 gigabits per second (Gbps) are only achieved at a very short distance or reach, for example, less than about 500 meters (m).